


you can always find me (where the skies are blue)

by jongbugi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, another installment of felix not sleeping, but dont worry chan's to the rescue, but still angst, i'm honestly not sure what i wrote it just kinda popped out, just a little, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongbugi/pseuds/jongbugi
Summary: And Felix goes, again and again and again, back to his home. Back to Chan.





	you can always find me (where the skies are blue)

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! so this is a follow-up fic to my one titled "we should just kiss (like real people do)", but it can still be read as a stand-alone, so don't worry if u don't wanna read the other! 
> 
> either way, i hope you enjoy <3

 

 

 It had all started with the announcement that they were set to film the next season of  _ “The 9th” _ in two days, and that the PDs and camera crew would arrive at their dorm at 9:30 A.M. Of course, Felix was ecstatic to know they were  _ finally _ filming a new season, but that all ended the second one of the PDs looked directly at him, and spoke the next words. “And, Felix, you’ll have to sleep in your own bed. We can’t have rumors going around. We’ll set up a mat or something for you.” The boy simply nodded, pretending to ignore the looks all the other members were sending him.

 

 The fact that Felix couldn’t sleep well without another member by his side became apparent to the other members nearly the second they all met him. He was always clingy with the others, draping off of them and cuddling them even when the situation didn’t call for it. So it was no surprise for the others when he confessed that he just simply couldn’t sleep well without another person by his side, and from then on he was always rotating through the members beds depending on who felt like sleeping with him or who was available. 

 

 One thing Felix knew for sure, was that he had his favorite members to sleep with. Of course, all of them were great in Felix’s books for simply  _ allowing _ him in their beds, but he still had certain members that just melded best with him. He loved bunking with Minho, because the older always knew how to comfort the other into deep slumber, whether it be running his slender fingers through Felix’s hair or even sometimes - on the rare occasion - singing the younger a lullaby. He also loved sharing a bed with Jeongin, the youngest of their group who was always shying away from skinship during the day, but was always happy to oblige with Felix’s intense demands for warmth and cuddles. 

 

 And lastly,  _ Chan _ . Chan was always up to late hours, making him the perfect candidate if Felix just wasn’t able to fall asleep but he needed someone to lull him. He also never prodded at Felix, never asking him about why he couldn’t sleep, never pushing too far, and never questioning when Felix stepped into his shared room with Changbin, sleepy-eyed and almost ready to pass out.

 

 That’s how Felix found himself, yet again, outside the door of Chan and Changbin’s room, slightly surprised to see barely any light leaking from the door. The younger knocked quietly, pushing the door open lightly when he got no response. As Felix stepped further into the room and made his way to Chan’s bed, the other woke up, noticing Felix. Chan simply sat up slightly, peeled back the covers, and made room for Felix to join him.

 

 Felix quickly climbed under the covers, the room beginning to feel cold. He wasn’t sure how Chan managed to sleep shirtless most nights. As Felix made himself comfortable, turning his body to face the wall, he felt Chan’s arms coming to encircle him, pulling his smaller frame flush to the older’s chest. He relaxed in Chan’s hold, feeling  _ warm  _ and  _ safe _ , letting out a small sigh. As he heard the other begin to hum a quiet tune to assist in lulling Felix to sleep, the younger found himself coming to a realization.

 

_ I might love Chan. _

 

 Felix had always loved Chan, just not in the way his heart was beginning to express. Now, as he layed in the other’s embrace, content with the soft humming and the feeling of strong arms around him, he was finally able to put a name to the feeling always threatening to bubble out when he thought of Chan.  _ I love Chan. _

 

  He was surprisingly more accepting of the idea than he would’ve thought, simply coming to the conclusion and connecting the puzzle pieces. It made sense, really, after all the times Chan had been nothing but support and constant for the younger. It was only a matter of time before he fell head-over-heels for the one person in his life who had promised to never give up on him, and hadn’t broken his promise yet.

 

 Finally, just as Felix had realized his feelings for the other, he felt himself begin to doze off. As he did so, he briefly noticed Chan shifting around on the mattress, moving to collect Felix in his arms. As the older adjusted his grip on Felix, picking him up and carrying him out the door of his room, Felix couldn’t help but fall just a little bit deeper. Even as Chan had obviously been tired and ready to fall asleep, the older had stayed awake just to make sure Felix would make it back to his mat the PDs gave him and avoid any unintentional scolding in the morning. 

 

 Felix’s heart ached as he felt cool and smooth lips come down to give him a small peck on him forehead, and as he felt strong arms place him down onto the mat. He let Chan pull a blanket over him, relishing in the second small kiss placed on his forehead. He stifled a laugh as he pretend to not hear Chan and Minho’s conversation -  _ “You can’t judge me, Minho. Don’t think I don’t know Jisung’s sleeping in your bed with you.”  _  - and he rolled over in contentment as Chan left the room Felix was rooming in, a warm feeling he could finally peg down as  _ love _ blooming in his chest.

  
  


\--

  
  


 As Chan made way to leave the room he came to set Felix down in, he turned back to look at the younger asleep on the mat on the floor. His eyes raked over the boy’s sleeping frame, resting on the peaceful face before him. He had allowed himself to indulge twice, when he kissed Felix’s forehead, but even then he felt guilty. He couldn’t  _ do this _ . Chan was supposed to be their leader, not a lovesick fool who couldn’t even enforce the rules strictly stated by the PDs. As he turned to shut the door, he yet again realized.

 

_ I’m in love with Felix. _

 

 Chan couldn’t remember the exact timing that he became familiar with the blooming warmth in his chest whenever the younger Aussie was mentioned, but he sometimes wished he hadn’t. He had to be strong for his group, not a weak leader who indulged in feelings that could easily destroy the careers of the eight other people he treasured so much and so deeply. Changbin never failed to explain it was simply something unavoidable, that it was okay, that he was sure Felix felt the same. But how was Chan supposed to explain that none of those common fears were  _ his _ ? How was Chan supposed to express the fact that if  _ anyone _ found out, it could tear their group apart from the inside?

 

 He couldn’t. So he didn’t. Instead, he fell asleep with thoughts of a freckled and sun-kissed face, and limbs wrapped tightly around the comforter he desperately wished was still the warm body of the younger boy he had just sent to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, here's a follow-up! i'm honestly not really sure how i feel about it, because i wrote it at like 1am but i have sOmEtHinG and hopefully it's good enough hehe
> 
> i rlly hope you liked it, and comments/kudos are always welcome!


End file.
